


Reversal

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Guilt, I'm Bad At Titles, Role Reversal, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A tiny glimpse into a world where Wedge Antilles is the well-meaning but naive Imperial scientist on the run while Qwi Xux is the hotshot pilot assigned to protect him.





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day twenty-seven prompt "role reversal."

Wedge is an intelligent man. Brilliant, he's been called. Probably one of the smartest in the galaxy, objectively.

So he just...can't understand how he could have been so naive. The Death Star. The World Devastators. The Sun Crusher. How could he have worked on projects with such names and not seen? The threats were right there in the titles, and yet he just stayed in his lab working away at the numbers and science and never even thought.

All this death, all this destruction, and it's his fault.

“Don't talk like that,” Qwi tells him when he mentions these things aloud during their travels. Her pale blue face and silky hair are so delicate and lovely, but there's a reason she's meant to be protecting him. He's convinced her to show him videos of the missions she's flown, and he knows how fierce she is. He knows she helped destroy some of his creations, and he knows what those battles did to her.

“It just shows what a good person you really are,” Qwi goes on. “You couldn't even fathom that kind of horror.”

Wedge shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, sympathetic and too honest. “I think most of the time I don't deserve your protection. I don't deserve you.”

“My protection was assigned; neither of us had a choice in that.” Qwi puts a gentle hand on his arm. “As for _me_ , maybe I'll be the judge of that.”


End file.
